A Bit Of A Change
by doorist
Summary: Ted causes some tension and amazing sexing with his incorrect assumptions about the relationship between his mentor and his best friend. Angsty but WARNING gets romantical. huh? really? yep *nods* Rated R for Language, slash, and more slash in chap 4&5
1. Chapter 1

set: from no way out 16/2/09 / raw 17/2/09  
rated: contains adult themes and language, potential R for later scenes  
I own nothing

*****************

Pt 1 FALLING OUT

"Get him outta here!"

Ted just nodded at Randy's command. He looked at Randy who was covered in blood.  
"Take him, make sure he's alright!" Randy cried out when Ted didn't move.

His voice loud and full of urgency he continued, "Take him, go, go, go, go!"

"You sure?" Ted asked incredulously, looking at Cody slumped unconcious in the corner, then looking back at his leader, watching the blood drip down his face, wondering if he was actually ok to continue.

"Yes! Go, go!" Randy screamed at him, he could barely focus but he knew Cody wasn't meant to get hurt.  
"Please Ted," he whispered, his lips barely moving, "He doesn't look right,"  
"Ok," Ted just nodded as he sprung into action, Cody didn't look good but he was amazing at acting up and couldn't risk ruining the act with the cameras right on them like that.

Ted dragged Cody's prone form from the ring. Half carrying him up the ramp he looked behind at Randy whose eyes were fixed on Cody and filled with genuine concern as he watched them go.

Ted in turn was worried about Randy, leaving him in Shane's hands, he wasn't sure how hard he'd been hit in the head, but he wasn't supposed to be bleeding tonight. God Shane was just so crap! His timing, his angling, all awful. Everyone in the whole goddamned world saw his punches that first week he returned. Ring rust was an understatement that's for sure. He must've hit Randy with the corner of the monitor for him to be bleeding like that, and Ted was worried.

Cody, as if reading his mind, managed to hiss out the side of his mouth, "Randy?"  
"He's ok," Ted hissed without moving his mouth at all in case the cameras picked it up.  
"The blood..."  
"I know, shhhh man,"  
"I'm worried about him..."  
Ted didn't say anything as they got backstage. The medics were waiting to give Cody a check up after Shane's coast to coast.

"You all right hun?" Steph asked him giving his arm a squeeze as he walked past.  
"Yeah yeah, I'm fine,"  
"You sure?" Steph grasped his shoulders with both hands and looked him over sceptically, "You sold it really well Cody but don't be afraid to go lie down for a bit sweetheart,"  
"Yeah, I know, but Randy..." he trailed off as he heard the crowd gasp over something and looked up at the massive LCD TV set up for the backstage staff to monitor.  
"Yeah I know Codes, and honey, believe me I'm going to be asking Shane what the hell he was playing at, he hit him right in the temple with the god damned corner, we saw the replay, could've killed him the idiot. But Randy is tough, don't you worry baby," Steph smiled at him and placing a kiss on his forehead, nodded him off towards the medi-bay, "Anyway, he'll be in there with you shortly, you can check up on him then,"

Cody grimaced and walked away with Ted, who was looking at him strangely.  
He got a brief check up and was instructed to wait around until told otherwise.  
"Want me to stay man?"  
"Dude, I'm fine, sold it like a pro, even Steph said so!" Cody smirked at him sideways as he sat down for his check up.  
"Yeah yeah." Ted rolled his eyes and laughed, "You did actually have me worried for a moment, your eyes were rolling back in your head,"  
"Randy taught me to do that,"  
"Yeah of course he did," Ted couldn't keep the snideyness from his voice.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Don't worry Cody I'll give you some alone time when he gets here,"  
"What?" Cody turned and looked at him funny, "Teddy you're not making sense,"  
"Don't worry Cody I know all about it,"

_What?_ Cody was beginning to wonder if in fact he got hit in the head harder than he thought, because he certainly seemed to have missed something here.  
He stared at Ted in complete confusion.  
Ted was staring back at him in defiance.

"About _what_?"  
"You and Randy." Ted said matter of factly, and he watched as a frown crossed Cody's face, "But it's ok, I'm cool with it. I just thought you'd have _told_ me is all, before letting it out to the whole world first."

Cody was dumbfounded.

He just kept staring, confused, mouth slightly open as if to say something but no words were forthcoming. He shook his head slightly as if to clear it, scrunched up his face as if trying to find the missing bit of conversation in his mind, to no avail. "_WHAT_?? Me and Randy _what_? Cool with _what_? Told you _what_?"  
"Don't play dumb with me Cody, I _told _you, I _know_. I've seen it with my own two eyes man."

Cody shook his head again, "I'm sorry Teddy, I really don't know what you're on about."

Ted stood up in frustration, he was beginning to get annoyed now. He was his best friend for god's sake, had been practically his whole life! Why couldn't he just admit it? He sat back down.  
"Ok Cody," he whispered as the medic walked through, "Quit the games. I know you're gay. You and Randy. I know you're fucking him."

"WHAT?????" Cody sprang from his seat, eyes boggling out his head, total shock written all over his face.  
"It's ok, I won't tell anyone,"  
"_Damn_ right you won't, cos you're talking fucking_ shit_!" Cody hissed, sitting back down giving an apologetic glance to the medic on the other side of the room.

Ted laughed incredulously at him.  
"Ted, I don't know _what_ you think you're playing at man, but you can't go around saying things like that to people,"  
"So you're denying it then?"  
"What the fuck? _YES_ I'm denying it, _of course_ I am, 'cos it's _NOT FUCKING TRUE_!" he was almost shouting in fury now.  
"_Really_," Ted said sarcastically.  
"YES! REALLY!" Cody shouted again, _"Sorry,"_ he mouthed towards the medic, raising his hands in apology.  
"Well how do you explain yourselves then?"  
"_Explain _ourselves??! What exactly do you mean by that?"

Cody just couldn't believe he was hearing all this. He had no idea where Ted was coming from and was becoming quite perplexed. He and Randy weren't gay, that was fucking ridiculous! And Randy was married! For fuck's sake had Ted gone mad? Had the trashcan knocked his brain about a bit last week?

"Ok then Cody," Ted stood up facing him and crossed his arms, "How do you explain all the time you spend together? All the unexplained absences when no one can find you and your phone's off and it turns out you're with him? How about how you spend half the time in the ring and _every single promo_ staring into each others eyes? You can't take your eyes off him! You follow him around like a groupie, and he can't keep his hands off of you! He's _always_ got his arm around you, _always_ talking to you, looking you right in the eye, and hell, if anyone else is there, they may as well be invisible! How do you explain _that_ Cody?"

Cody spluttered and gestured wildly trying to formulate a coherant response that didn't involve punching Ted's face in.  
"_What the FUCK_? Ted, _COME_ on! _SERIOUSLY???_ You're talking _SHIT_ man!, you're reading stuff into _EVERY _little thing, stuff that's _not there_. And what _unexplained_ absences?? Fuck do I have to _report _to you now or something? Jesus Christ man!"

Ted let out an incredulous guffaw, "Stuff that's not there? You must be blind or something Cody if you can't see what you're doing! I'll show you if you don't believe me!"

"You'll show me?!"  
"Yeah! I have every Raw DVR'd, I'll show you what you're like when you're together!"

Cody couldn't help but laugh.  
"Ok, show me! Show me and I'll prove to you that you're wrong."  
"Ok. If I'm wrong, what do you do with him all hours of the day and night?"  
"What?! Ted man, come on, seriously,"  
"Tell me then Cody, convince me!"  
"Dude,"  
"Come on then, you can't do it!"

"Ok, ok, god!" Cody sighed, raking his hands through his short hair in frustration, he couldn't believe he was even having this conversation.  
"We just _hang out_ Ted, like _friends_ do, is that ok by you? Cos that's what friends _DO,_ and that's what we are, friends! Is that ok? Would you like a run down? We play video games, alot of video games, and he beats me sometimes and I beat him sometimes! We watch movies, sometimes we might watch movies all night! And_ sometimes_, we fall asleep as soon as it starts! How's that? Is that ok for you?"

Cody jumped up and started pacing up and down, getting angrier and angrier, working himself up into a fury.  
"Sometimes Ted, we don't do _anything_ at all, we just sit and talk, or just plain _sit_, just _chill,_ read the paper, listen to music, surf the net, drink coffee, I dunno man, just _stuff,_ we just hang out, enjoy each others company, 'cos we're _friends_, ok? We got real close when you were gone and nothing's changed just cos you're back. Is that what it is? What's getting to you? Are you j_ealous_? Is that it?"

"Oh don't even go there! Don't go turning the tables on me now! You saw how he just was with you out in the ring! He was freaking out 'cos he thought you were hurt! He had blood _pouring_ down his face yet all he cared about was _you_! He wasn't like that when Shane went coast to coast on me!"

"It's called acting Ted, _ACTING_. Anyway, you _knew_ you were getting that done, I wasn't supposed to, he just had to do something to buy Randy some time after hitting him so hard with that damn monitor, could've fucking killed him Teddy! So when he got up he probably didn't know what had happened to me,"

"Yeah _maybe_ he didn't know, but still, acting you say, well there's an element of truth in every performance Cody,"  
"Yeah I know, Randy says that all the time,"  
"I'm sure he does. You'd know,"  
"Look, I'm not arguing with you about this Ted," Cody had had enough, Ted had made his mind up and Cody couldn't convince him otherwise.  
"Fine,"  
"_Fine_!"

They both collapsed back in their seats, arms folded across their respective chests in a huff.

The silence was deafening between them, stretching on for a few minutes as they glared at each other, pretending not to.  
They could hear the discontent of the crowd getting louder out in the arena, and it wasn't long before Randy came stumbling through the door, blood dripping down his face.  
"Is Cody in here? Is he ok? Where is he?" he looked around wildly as the medic tried to get him to sit down, but he made a beeline for Cody as soon as he spotted him.

Cody shot Ted a glowering look, brow furrowed, as he got up to meet Randy in the middle of the room, already knowing what Ted would think about his entrance.

Randy took Cody's face in his hands and turned it from side to side, his eyes trawling for damage,  
"Are you ok?"  
Out the corner of his eye Cody saw Ted throw his arms in the air and shake his head before storming out of the room, but Cody ignored him, he was focussed on Randy's blood soaked cranium.  
"Forget about me, you better get in there quick man, you need stitching up,"

Steph came in behind them, Shane glowering in her wake.  
"Bed! Now! Both of you! Cody, get his ass in there,"

Cody had known Steph his whole life and loved her like a sister, but the look on her face meant business, and business Steph was a force to be reckoned with. He dragged Randy in, glaring at Shane behind them, who looked utterly fucked. Who was he kidding? Did he really think he was up to it? He looked terrible out there and the fans knew it. There was only so much selling Randy could do before it just made him look shit too, for letting it happen and putting up with it.

Steph made sure everyone was settled, it was obvious both Shane and Randy were not quite with it.  
"I'll talk to you both later, well done out there, but don't forget, this is my show Shane, and you gotta try harder," She turned to Cody as she was leaving, "I'll be back later, but call me if you need me, I'll get you a ride home,"  
"Ok," Cody smiled gratefully and she squeezed his arm and leaned in to whisper in his ear,  
"He'll be ok hun,"  
Cody nodded and she made her way backstage to her post.

He sat next to Randy as they cleaned the blood off and watched him get stitched up. He kept thinking about what Ted had said to him and couldn't get it out of his head. _'How dare he?'_  
He just couldn't comprehend what made Ted even go there. He knew it was all one big family backstage, and Ted knew exactly how far Randy and Cody went back, they'd known each other forever, they were practically brothers for fuck's sake, what was Ted thinking?

Cody sighed and slumped back, sliding down deep in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest.

"What's up Codester?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Pt 2 AFTERMATH

"What's up Codester?" Randy interjected into Cody's thoughts, startling him for a minute, he thought he was all drugged out.  
"Nothing man,"  
"Well it must be a big nothing if you're huffing away like that,"  
"It _is_ nothing, honest. You just chill, relax ok?"  
"Yes _mother_. Is it to do with Ted? I saw him stomp off. Looked like he was in a right mood. You guys have a fight or something?"

"Does _nothing_ escape your attention man?" Cody looked at Randy almost in distress, "Jesus," he breathed to himself, looking away, "Look, don't worry about it ok, just rest your brain in case it's broken,"

"Cheeky fuck, my brain is not broken, and yes, nothing gets past me, so stop trying to change the subject, we'll talk about this later,"

Cody got up in frustration, "No we_ won't_," he started pacing, "God you're just like Ted, on my friggin case all the god damned time, I don't wanna talk about it Randy, ok? End. Of."  
Randy looked at him in consternation, "Ok, that's fine. I'm sorry for sticking my nose in. I'm here if you need to talk about something though, ok?"  
"I know," Cody paused in his pacing, "I'm sorry man," he moved back over to the bed and looked down at Randy, who still managed to look pristine despite getting a battering, albeit slightly sweaty. Shane in the opposite bed came off much worse.

"I shouldn't have blown up at you, you were just being nice,"  
"For a change!" Randy smirked up at him. He reached out, and taking Cody's wrist pulled him closer, "Hey come here, sit down, just forget about it, You're getting yourself all wound up. Did the doctor check you over?"

Cody sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed and faced Randy nodding, "Yeah, I'll be fine, slight headspin, dull ache, painkillers, it's all good."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Well you better be. You didn't look so good out there, I was worried about you,"  
"I know, that's what started this whole mess," Cody mumbled to himself, turning away.

"What? Deaf old man over here dude, didn't catch that,"  
"Good, you weren't meant to, and old?! Ha! you're never gonna get old, you're too vain. Anyway, in the ring, I was doing this thing called acting. You may come across it one day when you finally realise playing yourself all the time gets boring,"

"Oooooooher!" Randy laughed out loud and clapped Cody on the back, "Ha! Cody Runnels, something really has got under your skin hasn't it! It's healthy to get passionate about stuff once in a while! Run with it! Don't hold back on my account! Whatever's pissed you off, go get it!"

"Yeah, well. I don't wanna talk to him right now."  
"Ok. but it's not often we see this side of you Cody, so riled up, don't let it bottle up then go exploding at an inopportune moment,"  
"What, like you do?"  
"Hey! Yeah, like I used to do, cheeky fucker. You've got a match with him tomorrow, so you better think about how you're gonna deal with this,"

Cody seemed to visibly deflate. "I don't know what I'm gonna do. I don't wanna say anything to him yet, Maybe if I just ignore it, the whole situation will go away,"  
"Maybe. Depends what he said to you I guess,"  
"I'll tell you later," Cody said quietly, glancing over at Shane.  
"You don't have to Cody,"  
"It involves you too,"

Randy raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah,"

They locked eyes for a moment, Randy searching his face for signs of what it could be but Cody was carefully masking any emotions bar anger.  
"Randy, would it be ok if I crashed at yours tonight? I can't even contemplate sharing with Ted right now,"  
"Course you can. You spend half your time there anyway, it's no biggie."  
"I know, I just wanted to check in case I was like, encroaching,"  
"Dude don't be silly man,"  
"I know, I'm being so reactionary aren't I? God he says one little thing and.... Anyway, I'm gonna go take a shower and then come back and get you, I'll get all our stuff now so we can just leave from here,"  
"Cody, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself, especially if you've got more important things to be doing,"

Randy's interest was certainly piqued with that last little comment but he didn't want to push him when he was already so agitated.  
Cody looked him in the eye as he stood up, "Don't be stupid, I'll see you in a few minutes,"  
"Ok,"  
Randy sighed and leant back closing his eyes. As Cody marched out Shane lifted his head, waited for him to disappear around the corner and looked at Randy.  
"What do you reckon it is then? Lovers tiff?"  
Randy cracked open an eyelid and looked back at him in surprise.  
"What? Cody and Ted? Nah man, not you too? Why does everyone think that? Besides, Cody would've told me,"  
Shane shrugged and lay back down, "Fair enough,"

But he had Randy wondering now. He'd seen how Ted was with Cody, always bossing him about, but also very possessive and over protective. But it could simply be the age gap and the heirarchy that develops when you grow up together. Cody had always been friends with the younger Dibiase's more so than Ted, although they still all hung around together, so maybe they still kinda fell into that bracket now.  
But if something _was_ going on, he was hurt that Cody hadn't told him. But who knows with people's hearts though hey?

......

As Cody entered the shower bays Ted was just making his way out. They glared at each other for a minute before Ted opened his mouth to speak.  
"Cody..?" he started, "Can't you see that.." but Cody held up his hand and pushed past.  
"I don't wanna hear it Ted,"  
"Cody, just hear me out..."  
"Save it for someone who cares!" he shouted. He was back fuming again and just didn't want a bar of it.  
"Cody!" Ted shouted after him, but Cody just flipped him the bird and over his shoulder and carried on.

Ted was fuming now too and stormed back into the locker room, banged his locker door open. Swearing under his breath he started getting dressed amidst titters from the rooms other occupants,

"What's up Ted?" Miz ventured from his spot in front of the tv, "Cody run outta lube man?!" he sniggered.  
"Fuck you Mike. Don't even joke about stuff like that," If looks could kill, Ted had mastered the art.  
Mike's eyebrows shot up into his hat, "Oooher, hit a nerve have I?" he giggled, "I know about your relationship with god and all man, but wow, lighten up, get with the times!" he turned back to see the end of the elimination chamber on the tv as Ted just "hmph'd" in his general direction a few times.

A fair few minutes of silence ensued before Mike piped up again.  
"Oh yeah, how's Randy?" he enquired.  
"I dunno. How should I know?"  
""Well, you _were_ in the medi-bay with him when he came in, just thought you might know, thought you might've at least asked,"  
"Well I didn't ask, and I don't know."  
Mike looked at him in surprise, "Geez, that's cold man,"

Ted 'hmphd' again and pulled on his final shoe. He looked up as Cody re-entered the room in just his towel, hair dripping, skin glistening, his face unreadable. Ted glowered at him in disgust as he stood up, was he trying to get a rise out of him walking in looking like that?

"Here Mike, why don't you ask Cody, he's the one on the_ inside_ when it comes to Randy after all," Ted shot at him as he left the room furiously.  
"Oooooh!" Mike giggled away in his corner looking between the two, and Cody stared after Ted with smoke practically pouring from his ears he was so mad.

"Don't worry about him Codester he's acting like he's on his period or something today, what's his problem anyway?"  
Cody shot a final dirty look in the direction Ted had gone then turned to get changed.  
"Fucked if I know man,"  
"I asked him how Randy was and he didn't know, he said to ask you cos you're the one on _'tha in-siiiide'_, so, is he ok?"  
"Yeah, few stitches, he'll be fine,"

"Seriously though Codeman, don't worry about Ted, he's just jealous 'cos he thinks you're the one who's gonna be making Randy feel better later, and not him,"  
"Oh for fuck's sake, not you too, why the hell does everyone think that? Anyway you couldn't be further from the truth, Ted is the least gay person I've ever met. But why do people always say shit like that? Do I look gay? Honestly? Do I look gay?"

Mike looked at him thoughtfully, "Not really."  
"Not _really_?" That wasn't quite what Cody wanted to hear.  
"No, not really. Maybe it's just like, people think that 'cos you're with Randy all the time, and he's _so_, so like, sexual, sensual or something, so it's like, by association."

"What? He's not gay!"  
"I know. Ah, man I dunno what I'm saying really, people always like to think two hot guys together are gay though, and Randy totally plays up to the posing, being sexual and stuff,"  
"Yeah, but _everyone_ knows he's married,"  
"Cody that doesn't stop people from having a good imagination now does it?"  
"I s'pose not," Cody looked thoughtful for a moment, "But _Ted..._,"  
"Yeah I dunno what's up with him dude, maybe he's just sour about all the stuff we've been saying about you two on The Dirt Sheet recently, like his masculinity has been threatened,"  
"Wow, aren't you the deep and insightful one today!"  
"I have my moments!" Mike laughed.

"Do I really look gay?"  
"No, you yourself, no. But the preppy look Vince makes you have, combined with hanging with Randy, could possibly be interpreted as contributing to making you look a little gay-ish,"  
Cody shook his head in dismay, "Gee thanks!" he couldn't help but laugh in frustration, "Fuck, I'm doomed!"  
Mike laughed too, "Yeah dude, pretty much, unless you can convince Vince otherwise,"  
"I wish."  
"Don't worry about it Codes, either way, chicks dig ya!"  
"Heh. Well, on that note, I'm going to check on Randy, laters,"  
"Laters man,"  
"See ya,"

.......

Cody trudged off, not the happiest of souls, his mood only taking a turn for the worst when he saw Ted sitting at Randy's bedside. He stopped dead in his tracks, but they both looked up at him and he was unsure what to do next.  
"It's ok, I'll come back,"  
"No, no," Ted stood up and picked up his bag, "I was just leaving,"  
"Fine,"  
"Fine."  
"Aw guys, come on now," Randy looked crestfallen but they both stood firm.

"No no, Can't stop a man from leaving if that's what he wants to do,"  
"And can't stop a man from seeing his man if that's what he wants to do,"  
Cody's eyes narrowed and Randy's widened as he shot him a look.  
"What?"  
"Sorry Randy," Ted shook his hand, "I'm off, I know where I'm not wanted, I'll catch you later," he turned to Cody, "I'm taking the car," he spat out and Cody's face darkened.  
"Fine."  
"Fine." and with that he stomped off.  
"See ya then," Randy said, an incredulous look on his face.

Cody watched him go, and they glared daggers at each other when Ted looked back from the door.  
"Aaarghhhhhh!" Cody exploded as soon as he disappeared from view and threw his bags down on the ground.  
"Ok Cody, what the fuck is going on?" Randy asked him in a low voice and Cody saw Shane peering at him through one eye from his bed,  
"No Shane, it's nothing creative would be interested in,"  
"Ok, heh, worth a try," he lay his head back down smirking.

At that moment the medic came over and Steph walked in.  
"Verdict?" she asked sternly.  
"Scans all clear, they're both free to go. Pain killers are here, rest recommended, take a hot bath and an early night if you both insist on doing this again tomorrow."  
"Where's Randy gonna find a bath big enough to fit him _and_ his ego?" Steph asked dryly.  
"Your penthouse," Randy countered.  
"Watch it cheeky," Steph smirked at him, Randy had always been one of her favourite people, "Car's out front for you love," she gave him a peck on the cheek and wrapped her arms around Cody giving him the biggest hug.

"Thanks Steph,"  
"Well you're gonna need it hun, you'll need all the rest you can get for tomorrow,"  
"Yeah, another battering from that lethal right hook huh Shane?!"  
"Fuck off! I didn't get any warning about any of this storyline then suddently I'm in no holds barred! Of course I'd be ring rust central!"  
"Excuses excuses! Anyway, we're outta here," Randy eased himself from his bed and stood up stretching.

"Cody, you look after him for me and make sure he behaves himself tonight!" Steph stage whispered dramatically into his ear as she unwrapped her arms from around his lithe frame and pushed him towards Randy.  
"Me behave myself?! Hey it's the Codeman here you have to worry about! This is the hellraiser right here! Always on my case he is, trying to make me smash up hotel rooms, party all night, you know what he's like!"  
"Yeah, I do, a proper heartbreaker,"  
"Oh yeah, ladykiller,"  
Poor Cody was bright red and Steph was giggling at him as she leant in giving him another quick squeeze, "My poor baby!" she cooed in his ear and patted him on the back, "Off you go,"

She pushed him after Randy again as he made his way out of the room, and smiled as he put his arm around Cody's shoulders as they walked out the door.  
"Only joking Codes," he said.  
"I know,"  
"You've gone bright red,"  
"I know,"  
"Why?"  
"I don't fucking know man, anyway, why do people always have to _tell_ you when you go bright red? Don't they ever stop and think the person might be embarrassed enough? Don't you think they might already _know_ how red they are?"  
"Sorry man," Randy pulled him in closer and looked down at him, "Only joking Cody, was just trying to lighten the mood a little, I'm not looking forward to having you mope around _allllll_ the way back _and_ all night too!"  
"Ha Ha. Well it's not that easy to be happy when you find out what I did today,"  
"Ok ok, in your own time man,"


	3. Chapter 3

Pt 3 MIRROR IN THE BATHROOM

......

Steph watched Randy and Cody walk off towards the parking lot together and smiled.  
"They're so sweet!" she sighed when she saw Randy squeeze Cody in, "Look how cute they are!"  
"I wouldn't let _them_ hear you say that if I were you!" Shane piped up from behind her.  
"Why? What do you mean?"  
"It won't go down well, especially not with Cody,"  
"What's going on?"  
"They're not gay Steph, and they're not together, no matter how much you want them to be,"  
"Oh well, pity. Are you sure though? I mean have you seen the way they are together? And how do you know for definite anyway?"  
"Cody came in here fuming before, absolutely livid, something Teddy said to him, and I have a funny feeling it may be the same thing you were thinking about."  
"Well it looks pretty obvious,"  
"I know how it looks, but Randy's married after all. Then again, appearances can be deceiving huh?"  
"Yeah I guess. Though I dunno, maybe they don't know that they're in love yet? You should've seen how Randy reacted when you coasted Cody, he didn't act like that with Ted,"  
"Ok, maybe you're right, I'll watch the replay. Anyway, what is it with you straight chicks obssessing over all hot men professing them to be gay? _Weird_."

.....

When they got back to the hotel later, Randy discovered how sore and stiff he was after sitting still in the back of a car for the twenty minute ride home.

"Oh man," he said stretching his back out as he pushed the door open, "They were_ so_ right about taking a bath, I'm totally seizing up hey,"  
He put his bag down and could hardly bend himself back up again.

"Are you ok? Want me to run you one?"  
Randy laughed, "Dude, thanks man, but you don't have to do that, I can handle it! You don't have to look after me just 'cos Steph said so and you're still hot for that ass!"

"That was years ago! God I can't believe you even remember that!"  
"Of course I remember, it was only last week!"  
"Fuck off! Anyway, Steph was way hot, you can't deny it,"  
"Yeah she was, I'll give you that. Anyway, come talk to me while I run it, 'cos I still wanna know what's been going down tonight,"

Cody instantly riled up again and started pacing.  
"Dude! You will _NOT_ fucking _believe_ what he thinks! I still can't get over it! The way he was talking to me man! He didn't _BELIEVE_ me!"

As Cody ranted he was following Randy around the suite as he turned lamps on and drew curtains, gathering his clothes and unpacking his bag. He sat down on the bed to unlace his boots as Cody stopped in front of him gesturing wildly.  
"Randy he thought I was _LYING_ to him! He's one of my closest and oldest friends, and he didn't believe me. I feel, I dunno, I'm _gutted_ man, he was talking such a load of fucking shit and wouldn't even listen to me."  
"Ok, ok, Cody, back up a minute," Randy had stopped, one boot in hand waving it around, "Dude, you need to tell me from the _beginning_,"

He pulled off his sock and got up, heading for the bathroom.  
Once he'd turned the taps on, he turned himself around to perch on the edge of the enormous sunken black tiled bath, folding his arms across his chest and stretching his legs out in front of him.

Cody was standing in the doorway, looking like a teenager loitering behind the bike sheds having a sneaky smoke. Randy watched him with interest.  
"What's up with you man? Spit it out,"  
"Nothing."  
"Clearly,"  
"I kinda don't wanna tell you now," he couldn't help but look sheepish as he said it.  
A hurt look briefly crossed Randy's face, "Why not?"

He stood up and turned around, bending down to feel the bath water, adding more Radox salts. Straightening and dropping his trunks, he stepped into the running water, back to Cody. Hearing him stifle a guffaw, he looked round, "What?!"  
"Dude, you'd laugh if you knew, it's just _so_ ironic that's all."  
"_WHAT_ is?"  
"If Ted was here man..."  
Randy had lowered himself delicately into the steaming water, and he was clearly frustrated.

"Cody, just _tell _me already, or fuck off! Whatever you choose, close the fucking door!"  
"Sorry Randy, sorry man, I'll leave you to it,"  
He started to back out but Randy looked over and saw him.

"Don't you fucking _dare_! Get your ass back in here! You can't just say all this stuff then go leave me in suspense like that! WHAT THE FUCK DID HE SAY?! _FUCKING TELL ME_!!!"  
Cody came back in, closed the door and sat down on the rug next to the tub, bringing him eye level with Randy, who was staring at him expectantly.

"_Well_?!" He splashed the water suddenly, "Fucking _TELL_ me!" he shouted.  
Cody was snickering now, "I can't!"  
"Why_ not_?! Actually, you know what, I don't fucking care, I'm over it. Whatever." He settled himself down, sinking low in the bath and turned away.

"He thinks we're gay."

Randy stilled, eyes widening. "What the fuck?"  
"I know!"  
"Apart from the fact that you're sitting here perving at me in the bath!"  
"Fuck off! Now you know why I was laughing and didn't wanna tell you!"

"Seriously though, what did he actually say?"  
"That he'd give us some alone time together, and when I was all _'huh?_' he said he knew about us and it was ok with him. I was like _what the fuck?_ and he said 'I know you and Randy are fucking'."

"_Whaaaaaat_?"  
"I know man,"  
"But _why_? Where did he even _get_ that from?"  
"I don't know hey. But he said he could prove it!"  
"_Prove it_?! How?! _How _can he prove something that's totally never happened?!"

"I don't know! He said he DVR's Raw every week and he'll _show_ me what we're like with each other,"  
"What we're _like_ with each other? What _ARE_ we like with each other?"  
"He said we can't keep our hands off each other, or our eyes."

"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"News to me," Randy scoffed.  
"Me too,"  
"_Really though_? Man, we're not_ actually _like that? I don't think we're like that!"  
"I know, me neither."

Randy was quiet for a minute, looking thoughtful, shaking his head in disbelief.  
"So why did you guys fight so bad? Was he that upset about it?"  
"No, apparently he doesn't care if we're gay. He was upset 'cos I hadn't _told _him about it. _And then_, cos I was vehemently denying it he was all ' _just admit it dude'_, and well, yeah. That's it."  
"Fucking hell. So what now?"  
"I dunno." Cody sighed, exhausted, "I just don't know,"

No one said anything for a while. thinking things over. Eventually Randy turned to him, "Cody?" he started hesitantly, "Are you gay?"  
"What?! _NO_!" Cody went beet red, why was Randy asking him that?  
"Have you ever been with a man?"  
"No! Why are you asking me this? Have _you_? Have _YOU_ ever been with a man? Are _YOU_ gay?"  
"No, and, and well, I don't know,"  
"You don't know what? If you're gay?"  
"Well, yeah. I've never tried it before." he said almost defensively, "I might try i and love it,"  
"_Riiiiiiiiight_."  
"Well how are you supposed to know for sure unless you give it a go?"  
"Ok, apply that to say, vegetables when you're a kid, and I'd say fair enough, but Randy, _geez _man, are you _serious_?"  
"I dunno. Maybe. I never really thought about it, until now,"

Cody was flabberghasted and just sat there with his mouth open.  
"Are you winding me up?"  
"No."  
Cody didn't know what to say. They both sat in a semi stunned silence for a few more moments until Cody finally spoke.  
"So. Er, if you _were_ gonna, like try it, who would you, uh, choose to try it with?"  
"It?" Randy smirked at him and Cody coloured further.  
"Yeah,"  
"Do you mean,_ fuck_?" Randy whispered the last word.

"Fuck off! You know what I mean," Cody was bright red now and totally unable to make eyecontact.  
"Yeah I know what you mean, and I know who I'd choose."  
"Really?"  
"Yep, without a doubt."  
Cody slowly looked up at him expectantly, furiously trying to think of who it might be. His mind was conjouring up images of Randy and all the hottest bodies around, it would have to be someone perfect like he was, he couldn't imagine Randy choosing anyone that wasn't. Maybe Hennigan? Kofi? Ted? Cody had no idea.

"Who?"  
"Who?!" Randy looked at him almost in shock that he had to ask.  
"Yeah..."  
"Cody, I, er, maybe I shouldn't tell you actually,"  
"Oh what? No way, don't do that, c'mon, please?"  
"Ok...it's hypothetical yeah?"  
"Ok, yeah..."  
"You're my best friend right?"  
"Yeah, that's why you should tell me,"

"Cody...it'd be you of course,"

Cody was speechless, not quite sure what he'd heard for a minute.  
"Me?!" he spluttered, his shock evident, it was the last thing he'd expected to hear.  
"Yeah," Randy was shy all of a sudden, "Who else would it be?"  
"I dunno, I was thinking more along the lines of someone, hot. I just expected you to choose someone closer to being in your league."  
"What? Cody, you're the hottest guy on the entire roster, and the nicest all round, and the person I like the most. You're the only guy I'd ever even _consider_. Who were you thinking I'd choose?"

"I dunno, I just didn't ever think you'd pick me, I was thinking Hennigan, Kofi, Ted, I dunno man. They seemed more on your level."  
"My level? Man I'm worried about your impression of me now Cody! So, are they your list then? Is Ted already a contender? That why he's so mad?"  
"No way! I don't even have a list anyway! Let alone a contender! 'Cos I've never even thought about this before. 'cos I'm not gay."

Randy nodded and settled himself deeper in the bath with a sigh.  
"So you don't wanna try it with me then?!" he added cheekily.  
"What??!!"  
"Fucking!"  
"WHAT!! Randy! I know what you meant! Fuck's sake!"  
"What man?!" he couldn't stop the smirk from playing around his lips.  
"Stop it!"  
"Sorry!"  
"No you're not,"  
"Yeah, I know."

...


	4. Chapter 4

Pt 4 Massage in the bath

Still in the bathroom, Cody sitting on the floor and Randy in the enormous steaming bath, they lapsed into silence for a bit, mulling over the previous conversation.

Randy worried he'd spoken out of turn and upset Cody now, or at least unsettled him with his revelation.  
In fact, he'd surprised himself a bit there, he'd never really thought about it before either, but he just felt so relaxed and comfortable with Cody that he'd had no hesitation when it came to admitting it out loud to him when it came into his head.  
But Cody wouldn't look at him now, he was sitting cross-legged, with his head in his hands.

"You ok?"  
"Yeah. Headache's back."  
"The painkillers are just there, by the sink,"

Cody got up on his knees and reached up for the tablets gingerly, his t-shirt inadvertantly rising to reveal a sexy hip line, but he was feeling decidedly unsexy, and a bit sore all over too. He swallowed a couple of pills before sitting back down, his back to the bath this time, leaning against it, still cross-legged.

"Thanks,"  
"You should have a bath after me,"  
"I already showered. Or you just trying to get me naked?!"  
"_Fuck off_, I've already seen you naked, and I know you're clean, I just meant to_ relax_. You're all worked up and stressing, probably why your headache's back,"  
"I'm not stressing!"  
"Huh, whatever,"  
"I'm _not_!"  
"Dude, you've been ranting about Ted for the past two hours!"  
"Oh yeah, I guess,"  
Randy laughed, "Did you forget?!"  
"No! I, er, I just thought you meant... yeah I guess,"

Randy noticed the colour rise in Cody's cheeks as he talked and knew exactly what Cody thought he meant. No wonder he was sitting with his back to him now, he was clearly embarrassed and uncomfortable.  
So why didn't he just leave?  
But Randy reasoned that they were always around each other in various stages of undress and in the locker room showers at the same time, so to leave now would only make an issue out of it.

He certainly didn't want things to change between them so Randy kept the conversation along professional lines.  
"So what are we gonna do tomorrow? We all have to work together as a team."  
"Yeah I know,"  
"Well if you two haven't sorted this out..."  
"I know Randy,"  
"We'll have to try keep it neutral for now, I'll sort of mediate, keep between you, so you don't have to talk, just in case it gets worse you know, then after the show you can both sit down and fix this."  
"Ok, yeah,"

"Do you want me to try have a word with him?"  
Cody sighed and dropped his head in his hands again, rubbing his temples. "I doubt it'd do any good, he's convinced,"  
"You guys are tight man, you'll sort it out,"  
"I hope so, but I dunno. He's so angry with me. You should've seen the look on his face, and you didn't hear him, you should've heard how he was talking to me," Cody winced in pain as he talked.  
"Yeah you mentioned that,"

Randy watched Cody grimacing, "Here..."  
He sat up in the bath and leant forward, gently batting Cody's own hands from his temples, "Let me do that,"  
"It's ok,"  
"It's obviously not ok, I've got a really good technique Beth taught me, lie your head back,"

Cody stiffened momentarily before cautiously obeying, and Randy slid a hand towel under his head,  
"Relax Cody, I'm not gonna jump you,"  
"Sorry,"  
"Relax,"

Cody did as he was told, and felt Randy's large hands start to sweep over his head, soothing gently in seemingly random motions, and despite himself his eyes fluttered closed and he settled into the pleasurable feelings, sighing as it instantly engulfed him.

"_Oh my god_," he breathed out, feeling his headache already dissipating, "I didn't know Beth knew about hippy stuff like this,"  
"Me neither at first. It's some kind of Chinese natural remedy holistic thing,"  
"It's _good_,"  
"I know,"  
Randy smiled down at him, fully aware of the pleasure he was providing, and thoroughly enjoying the fact that he was the one providing it.

He moved his hands slowly and deliberately through the series of massage positions, adding his own little flourishes as he discovered which movements gave Cody goosebumps and made his breath hitch.  
He trailed his fingers down the sides of Cody's face, bringing them further down his neck at the front than the manouver actually required, so his arms were practically embracing Cody from behind as he gently worked his fingers over the well defined chest beneath them.

He ghosted over the attentive nipples as he traced a path back up towards Cody's head again, concentrating on the broad shoulders he got sidetracked by along the way. He could feel the tension leaving the muscles at his touch, which only encourage him further, working hard to ensure every single touch was perfect, eliciting involuntary moans and gasps of pleasure from Cody's sweet mouth, which Randy found himself longing to attach himself to in a delicate kiss.

But he refrained, allowing his movements to evoke his feelings instinctively for him. Beth had told him this massage was like the Tai Chi and Feng Shui of massage, designed to drive out bad chi and and toxins from the body leaving it refreshed and pure and whole.

Whatever.

He just knew it felt amazing.

He was lost in his own movements, mesmerised, concentrating hard and his breath was tingling the back of Cody's neck as he gently raised the dark head of hair from its thrown back stance to lower his chin to his chest. He whispered what he was doing in Cody's ear as he worked, his lips lightly brushing over the sensitive shell, goosebumps rising over Cody's neck, a shudder running through his body that in turn, to Randy's surprise, sent a jolt of electricity through his own.

His fingers started a gentle caress on Cody's forehead, concentrating on the pressure points, with his lips lingering over the now exposed flesh on the back of Cody's neck, drawing goosebumps from him at every exhalation.  
Randy was on his knees now, sideways in the enormous black bath, leaning in to reach further around Cody's torso as he picked up the pace.

He hadn't expected to find Cody so pliant and wanton to his touch, he was so responsive it was driving Randy on, turning him on so much, his cock hard up against the side of the bath. He leant forward, his mouth now in line with Cody's ear again, and Cody leant in towards him too, resting their cheeks together as Randy's arms were circling him again, crossing over his body, running his fingers down Cody's strong arms which had until this point been lying immobile by his sides, but they now rose in unison, instinctively, and almost as an afterthought, reached for Randy's own arms surrounding him, nuzzling into his cheek further still.

At the movement, Randy looked down, hearing Cody almost panting now, and he fulliy encircled him with his tattooed arms, holding him, embracing him for a fraction of a second, as Cody's arms mirrored his every move, moving lower over his abdomen.

He paused, tentatively, and in a heartbeat Cody was unbuttoning his shirt.  
Randy watched from his vantage point as he shucked it off, returning instantly to his position, squirming a little, and manouvered himself into a more upright stance, leaning forward more, giving Randy access to execute his moves on his well defined back.  
As he moved, Randy caught a glimpse of something that made his heart skip a beat, Cody's cock was strained in his jeans, and Cody was almost writhing beneath him, and with every fibre of his being Randy wanted to reach down and free it.

He didn't, he just concentrated on Cody's now much relaxed back muscles, until whilst gently feeling along his sides, Cody reached for his hands and practically pulled him out of the bath to encircle him again. He controlled Randy's hands, moving them all over his chest and his belly, slowly moving them lower and lower until he rested them finally, still, on the straining bulge in his jeans.

His hips bucked at the touch. "_Oh my god_," Cody whimpered as he struggled to undo his belt, not as quick as he wanted to be doing it. He guided Randy's hands down to his twitching, leaking cock and kicked his jeans off as Randy took him in hand for the first time.

Leaning his head right back, he arched himself backwards into Randy's body, searching for his mouth with his own. His hands found Randy's ears behind him and he dragged him forward, crushing their lips together violently as they finally devoured each other, their first lust drenched kiss entirely consuming them.

Cody was the first to gauge the impracticalities of their current position and breaking free from Randy's lips momentarily he launched himself into the bath, forcing Randy back down into his previous reclined position and clamboured on top, claiming his mouth once again, fervently holding onto his face with both hands.

Randy's hands were gently cupping the back of Cody's head as their tongues explored each others mouths, he sighed in pleasure as Cody realigned his body and their cocks brushed together for a moment. Their mouths still otherwise occupied, Randy reached between them and took hold of both of them together, eliciting a deep guttoral moan from Cody who arched back again as his hips bucked forward, before launching himself onto Randy's succulent mouth once more.

"_I want you_," he growled into his ear, unable to look him in the eye as he said it, as if that might make all of this too real. He could feel Randy pumping both of their cocks together under the water and moaned desperately, "_Please_,"  
"You've got me,"  
"No, I mean, what you said before, I _want_ you,"  
"You wanna _fuck_?" Randy whispered the last word seductively.  
"Yeah, _now_,"  
Randy's heart seemed to stop beating altogether for a moment as Cody's words penetrated his brain, he smiled at the thought of how red Cody's face would've gone when he said _fuck_, he shivered and Cody kissed his ear and whispered, "Randy?"

Dripping wet, water gushing off him, Randy pulled himself upright and perched himself on the edge of the tub, hands all over each other, tongues still seeking unknown depths of each others mouths, drawing Cody up onto his knees facing him between his legs, he pulled him right in close and drew his legs up on the edge of each side of the bath.

He looked down at their twitching cocks straining together, and captured his mouth again with a growl as he took them both in his hand again.

His other hand crept lower and slowly one finger prodded his own eager hole, the tip disappearing briefly before reaching towards the soap. Pressing down on the dispenser generously his hand returned to gently coax a finger or two into his tight ring of muscle. It only took a minute before he was in desperate need of more and still not breaking the kiss, he coated Cody's rock solid cock with the remainder of the soap and guided it towards its target.

Relaxing himself, breathing deeply, he drove Cody forward and breached the entry in one go.

Cody gasped, looking down, trying not to come instantly at the sight before him, as Randy's strong hands held his hips still, but Randy welcomed the intrusion more than he'd expected and instantly wanted more, thrusting himself hard onto Cody, propelling him all the way in.

"Oh god,"

They could both hardly contain themselves, and were desperately trying to hold off lest it be over too soon.

Keeping still, kissing furiously, calming down, getting used to the new sensations, biting his lip almost shyly, Randy guided Cody's hand to his cock before grasping back onto the side of the bath as he took hold, making him buck uncontrollably.

"Oh fuck,"

"So hot, so tight, fuck Randy,"

"Fuck me, Cody, now,"

Cody, scared to move at first in case he blew instantly, adjusted to the hot tight heat engulfing him and drew back to watch his cock disappearing, all the way back ball deep inside Randy's fine ass, every time he withdrew.

Keeping up an excruciatingly slow pace, he savoured the feeling, the moment, as the enormity of it all washed over him.

But as the thought hit him it was enough to make him lose control, he launched himself back at Randy's panting mouth with a vengeance and began to pound furiously, almost losing himself in those heavily lidded half closed, lust filled clear blue eyes along the way.

"Want you so fucking bad Randy,"

Randy screamed out suddenly and Cody froze,

"Oh yeah baby, do that again,"  
"That?"  
_"YES! Oh god yeah don't stop_, uh huh, just like that, _oh god, oh god,_ so hard, faster Cody, _ooooh god_ fucking yes, right _there,_ _harder_, _harder!_"

Randy's head was thrown back against the tiled wall behind him, eyes fluttering shut, a bead of sweat dripping slowly down his brow, his arms splayed on either side trying to hold himself up and meet Cody's forward thrust each time.

Cody, lost in the motion, stared at him in awe, at the beautiful man before him, he was pure sex, how had he never wanted this before?

He leant in and slowly licked the sweat drop as it dripped down onto his cheek, he could feel his stomach beginning the familiar coil deep inside at seeing Randy so wanton, needing him, calling for him, begging him for more.

"_Harder oh Cody, that's it, that's it, oh god, you're gonna make me_…"

Randy opened his eyes, only to meet the penetrating gaze boring into him, a sea of grey devouring him, wanting him, needing him, fucking him, just seeing the look in those eyes was enough to send him over the edge, legs akimbo, arms trembling, desperately clutching the edge of the bath to keep from slipping back into the water, thrusting forward, slapping into Cody's chest as he came hard, biting into the luscious neck he found before him as Cody nuzzled him to stifle his own moan, whimpering Cody's name over and over.

Feeling Randy clench powerfully around his cock was unlike anything Cody had ever felt before, and he was completely unprepared for the intensity that hit him, washing over him from the look in Randy's eyes when they connected, right down to the quivering of his lips against the sensitive skin on his neck as he whispered his name, he completely lost control of himself for the first time in his life. He couldn't hold back, there was nothing he could do to stop the orgasm wringing ecstacy out of every single fibre of his being.

"_Fuuuuuck, fuck, fuck,fuck,fuck_,…" was all he was capable of muttering for some time as his body continued to twitch sporadically for awhile, until, literally spent, he slipped out, and they collapsed together back down into the bath water, breathing heavily, lying in each others trembling arms, clasping each other, basking in the afterglow, perfectly content.

It wasn't until their breathing subsided somewhat that the realisation of what had just happened actually hit them. Cody, head still in the crook of Randy's neck as they lay chest to chest, lifted his eyes to see the most beautiful sight he could possibly imagine.

Randy lay, head back, eyes closed, a blissful smile playing across his lips as he cradled the back of Cody's head in his hand.

As Cody lifted his head, Randy opened his eyes, a look of dismay marring his features for a second.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Nowhere. I… I just wanted to look at you,"  
Randy's face softened and he swooned inside, no one had ever said anything like that to him before. He placed a gentle kiss on Cody's lips, the most intimate kiss either of them had ever experienced.

They stared at each other for awhile, lost in the moment, thinking about nothing else but right now.  
Randy kissed him again, and Cody could've stayed that way forever. They lay together until the tepid bath water and pruney fingers roused them,  
"Why don't we take this somewhere more comfortable?" Cody eventually murmured, almost asleep he was so content in Randy's arms.  
"Hmm?" Randy opened his eyes, confused for a moment as he remembered where he was, "Oh yeah, good idea,"

They climbed out, both embarrassed at each others nakedness now the lust levels had dropped somewhat, and headed for the enormous bed in the other room. Randy pulled Cody towards him, kissing him gently before climbing in.

"You are staying right?" he looked up hopefully, a moment of doubt clouding his mind.  
"Yeah, if you don't mind?" Cody's equally unsure insecurity showed on his face, as he paused halfway in. In response Randy just pulled him down and curled up behind him, wrapping his arms around Cody's body.  
"I'd mind if you didn't," he whispered as he nuzzled the back of Cody's neck, burying his face in his skin, breathing in his scent, peppering him with kisses.  
Cody laced his fingers through Randy's and clasped his hands to his chest, within seconds, they were fast asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Pt 5… In the Light of Day

...

The next morning dawned with Cody stretching out lazily in bed as the sun hit his face waking him slowly out of his slumber.  
He rolled over coming face to face with Randy and suddenly remembered where he was and why he was there.

And what they'd been doing last night.

It shook him out of his morning reverie instantly, as he started to panic for a moment, fear of rejection taking hold. Everything started to run through his head in slow motion, his fight yesterday with Teddy, how angry he'd been, how ridiculous it all sounded, then how amazing Randy had been.

He certainly had never considered this kind of lifestyle choice before, but now he'd started, he knew there was no going back, he wanted this.

But he knew it could never come out, it would stay behind closed doors, an on the road thing, that was if it ever even happened again anyway. Randy was married after all.

Cody prepared himself to be turfed out as soon as Randy awoke, so he thought he'd savour the moments he had left and moved back to spoon into Randy's body again, drawing his arm around him and lacing their fingers together.

Randy curled around him further, sensing the movement as he slowly woke up. A blissful smile broke across his face as he realised he was lying there with Cody in his arms, and he moved in closer enjoying the contact.

He thought about how bizarre it was that they had even reached this stage after yesterdays turn of events. How would they even be able to look Ted in the eye after Cody had denied everything so fervently?

It'd surely be difficult to hide it now, maybe he should just outright thank Ted for driving them to it! Or Shane for giving him a headache for him to massage away.

Speaking of which, they had to put on a big show of unity in the ring with Ted later and Randy wondered how they were going to go about it.

They could always just pretend nothing happened... But even as that thought crossed his mind, he felt a certain something begin to stir as Cody snuggled back into him.  
He tightened his hold and kissed the back of Cody's neck softly.

"Morning," Cody whispered, kissing the back of Randy's hand that he clutched against his chest.  
In reply Randy just smiled behind him, kissing his neck again, his cock twitching itself against Cody's perfect sculptured ass.

"Sorry about, er, him down there," he said quietly, nuzzling his face, embarrassed, into Cody's neck.

"That's nothing to be sorry about," Cody chuckled, "Morning wood was good last time I checked,"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, I just didn't know if you'd share the opinion, I wasn't sure how you'd feel about, you know, what happened,"

Cody was silent for a second.  
"I'm still here aren't I?" he finally said, squeezing Randy's arms tighter around himself, "I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it either, but let's not analyse it too much hey, let's just go with the flow, yeah?"

Cody kissed his hand again and drew Randy's other arm under his neck and curled it round in front of himself, pressing his rear back into Randy's groin firmly.

"Hmmph, subtlety obviously runs in your family Cody," Randy observed as Cody reached behind himself, grabbing a handful of Randy's ass and pulling him in to meet his own grinding behind.

Running his hand down the taut chest in front of him, Randy could feel every indent, every muscle, he rested his hand lightly on the smooth firm stomach, and ran his fingers along the prominent hip lines that turned him on so much.

"You are so fucking hot Cody," he breathed into his ear, lips gently brushing the sensitive patch of skin behind it.  
Cody moaned almost inaudibly as he bit his lip, and letting go of the handful of ass he'd been kneading, took hold of Randy's wandering hand once more, guiding it lower, until it reached his own straining cock.

The contact caused Randy's hips to buck into him from behind, sending a jolt from the friction shooting through his body.

"You turn me on so much Cody, can you feel how hard you make me?"

"Mmph, yeah..." Cody could hardly concentrate already, Randy's hand pumping his cock almost sending him over the edge. He reached behind himself again, taking hold of Randy's cock and quickly joining in with the steady rhythm.

Until last night he'd never felt another man's cock before but it didn't feel alien in his hand at all, not like he'd expected.  
He realised he wanted this, all of it, and everything that went along with it. He was complete putty in Randy's hands, he'd never felt like this with any girl, like he just wanted to give himself to them completely in every way.

Suddenly Randy stopped and sat up, pushing Cody down flat on his back. He grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him furiously for a minute, then raked his hands down the heaving chest in front of him.

"So fucking hot," he growled, almost to himself, and lowered himself down between Cody's thighs, on his knees, ass in the air.

Leaning right down until his eyes were level with his swollen package, he stared at it for a minute, then he lifted his gaze, just his eyes, to stare into Cody's, almost as if asking for permission, as he took his cock in his mouth.

Cody had been holding his breath in anticipation but he let it go with a whoosh as he now practically orgasmed at the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Oh my fuckiing god," he repeated to himself, over and over again.

It's not like he'd never had a blowjob before, he'd had shitloads, but never like this, he hadn't realised it could be this good, he was wrong!  
Well if you've got the equipment yourself you obviously know how to use it he figured.

It was the way Randy kept looking up at him to meet his eyes, so fucking sexy, so fucking hot, and he wanted to return the favour.

"Turn around," he commanded, and quickly realising what he wanted, Randy obliged, eyebrows raised in amusement, 69ing himself and presenting his cock to Cody's eager mouth.  
He mirrored Randy's actions and soon had Randy moaning around his own cock, the vibrations sending shivers down his spine.

Randy then took things one step further and let go, grabbing Cody's hand and sucking on his fingers sloppily, before guiding them down between his ass cheeks, pressing them gently into his quivering hole. He was absolutely gagging for it, dying to feel Cody inside him again. Last night had been the fuck of his life and he wanted to feel like that again.

Cody kept sucking up and down up and down, getting as much of it into his mouth as he could, one hand pumping in time with his mouth, one hand gently prising his fingers slowly inside of Randy.  
He could feel Randy whimpering and squirming around his digits, it felt so intimate, that he was giving Randy these involuntary feelings, making him feel so good, it felt amazing.

He wanted it too, he wanted to feel Randy inside him, he continued sucking with just his mouth momentarily and indicated what he wanted Randy to do.

Next thing he knew, he felt Randy shift his entire body weight up further, and Cody wondered what he was doing, until he felt a tentative lick, of his most delicate area, and then another.

He stopped sucking in shock, both at how good it felt and a the fact that Randy was even doing it, and then Randy did it again, with more confidence this time, licking all around Cody's puckering entrance, sucking gently, tongue gently probing his hole.

"Ohmyfcngddddd," Cody gagged out in shock, almost choking himself as his body spasmed, bucking uncontrollably, driving his cock into Randy's fist, "Oh god that's amazing," he managed to gush before lunging himself onto Randy's cock again with renewed vigour.

He spat on his fingers again and worked them gently deeper into Randy, just one knuckle to start with, then back out and in, and up to two, then all the way back out, then finally all the way in. Cody wanted to suck him there too, but it was out of his reach.

He soon though was incapable of any coherent thought at all as Randy continued to fuck him with his tongue, driving it deeper and deeper, sucking harder and harder at the outside, licking all around, swapping between tongue and fingers, and as he worked two fingers finally all the way in he inadvertantly rubbed over Cody's prostate, his spare hand pumping his cock all the while.

"FUUUCK!" Cody screamed out, "_Oh my god_ what was that, what _was_ that, do that again, _Randy_ do it again, _oh my god_,"

"Like _this_?" Randy repeated the action, now knowing he was hitting the same spot that had made him cry out like that when he first felt it, and then come so hard last night.

"_Yes like that_, fuuuucking hell, _oh my god_, why did nobody ever tell me about that?"

"I know, _fuckers_. You like that? Huh?" Randy went back to sucking Cody's leaking cock and pumping his fingers in a driving rhythm, brushing Cody's prostate over and over as he squirmed beneath him shouting,

"_Yes_, oh god, _fucking yes_, Randy, I want _more_, I want you to, do more, I want you to..."

"Tell me, tell me what you want,"

"I want you to, to, _do me_,"

Randy kept sucking on the slick head and driving Cody's shaft down his throat for a minute as he withdrew his fingers gently, climbing over him to claim his mouth as he pushed him down on his back, stradding his hips.

"Like you did to me last night?"

"Yeah, and then I wanna do _that_ again too,"

"_Mmmm_," Randy groaned into his mouth as he continued assaulting it with his tongue, grinding his hips into Cody's groin, "That sounds like a plan if I ever heard one, _you horny little fucker_,"

"I figure we got some lost time to be making up for,"

"We certainly do,"

"Less talking more fucking,"

"_Mmmm_, bossiness suits you. I like it. _Turn over_..."

Cody rolled onto his side, looking over his shoulder, then turned onto his stomach, arching his back sexily and presenting his butt to Randy.

"Like_ this_?"

"Yeah, why not? Let's give it a whirl, actually, yeah, stay like that, _exactly_ like that," Randy ordered, jacking himself slowly and getting up on his knees, bending down to lick a strip up from Cody's bulging ball sac right up his delicate centre.

"_Phwoawwwwwrrrr_,"

"_Mmmm, _you like that?"

"_Mmmphh_," Cody moaned into the crook of his arm, biting down as Randy slicked his tongue into the hot waiting hole before him, licking all around the puckered entrance before delving back in with his probing eagerness,

"I'm gonna make you cum,"

"_DO it,"___

Randy positioned himself behind and ran his hands all over Cody's taut back muscles, massaging his ass cheeks as he aligned himself, pushing a thumb inside just to make sure, then suddenly Cody's hand was there firmly grasping his cock and guiding him in, gasping as he felt Randy breach him, then tightening and flexing his muscles as he manouvered himself around it.  
_  
_Randy stayed perfectly still, hands still holding onto Cody's back, letting him get used to the sensation before he did anything, feeling him drive himself back and forward slowly, easing Randy all the way in.

"_Oh god_, Cody, that's _amazing_,"

"Do you like it?"

"_Fuck_ yeah,"

"You wanna _fuck _me?"

"Yeah, _god _yeah,"

"_Do it_, fuck me Randy, _hard_,"

"Are you sure?" Randy queried, breathless, already obliging.

"_Harder_!"

"Oh _god_!"

Randy needed to feel Cody against him, as much of him, of his skin, as he could.  
He gently prised him over to lie on one side, still thrusting hard into him, but arm cushioning Cody's neck against the mattress, embracing his torso, holding him close, Cody's back to his chest tight, Randy's free arm grasping desperately at those sexy as hell hip lines to better pound into him from behind, spooning against him and kneading his ass cheeks apart, wanting as much access as he could get.

Cody clutched Randy's hand holding onto him and rutted furiously into the bed, his other hand joining Randy's kneading his ass cheek.

"Do yourself, I wanna watch you cum," Randy breathed into Cody's ear, taking it between his lips and gently biting down, watching as Cody took himself in hand.

"Like _this_?" he whispered back, voice low and gravelly, his mouth seeking Randy's behind him.

"Yeah, just like that, that's _so_ hot Cody, seeing you do that,"

"You like watching? You like it when I do that?"

Cody slowly drew his hand up and down his shaft, teasing Randy who was practically biting down into his shoulder now, and then Cody couldn't contain himself any longer either and sped up to match the furious pace Randy was now pumping into him from behind.

"Yeah, I like watching you, I like watching you do that, you're gonna. make. me. ..."

"Me too..._Oh god, Randy_," Cody sobbed, his body spasming, going rigid as he felt his release start from deep inside his body, his prostate induced orgasm nearly ripping apart his mind as he shot his load, pumping hot thick streams across his hand, shuddering to a halt, trembling in Randy's arms.

Randy rammed a few hard, deep, thrusts forward then jackhammered crazily for a minute as his orgasm blew his mind, fucking Cody into the mattress in the process, feeling his muscles still clenching spasmodically around him, finally easing and drawing his legs up to curl underneath the warm body he held tight, burying his face in Cody's neck.

"Fuck." he breathed, hardly able to gather his senses, "That was, ..."

"Intense,"

"Yeah,"

"Crazy,"

"Yeah,"

"_Incredible_,"

"Yeah it was," Randy kissed the back of Cody's neck tenderly, "Morning wood is definitely a good thing after all,"

"_Fuck yeah_,"

"Yeah."

"What time do we have to leave?"

"About now,"

"Fuck,"

"Yeah, I know,"

"Ted's gonna know,"

"Yeah, I know,"

They lay together in silence, watching the clock tick, thinking about what the day would bring, delaying the inevitable as long as possible, enjoying each other, being together, what they found together, finding each other, watching each other, loving each other, even if they didn't really know it yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**A BIT Of A CHANGE** pt 6  
starring Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes, Randy Orton  
Ted causes some tension (and amazing sexing) with his incorrect assumptions  
Angsty but WARNING gets romantical... (huh? really? yep, *nods*)  
Rated R for Language, slash, and more slash

this is from so long ago (Feb!) you may need a refresher, Shane O and Stephanie were both part of the onscreen storyline as well as their usual behind the scenes rolls for quite awhile, the whole Randy vs McMahon fued went on for ages with Randy punting Vince and Shane In the skull, DDT-ing Steph, awesome times:  
…….

The morning wore on, both men finally dragged themselves out of bed under the promising expectations of returning to the bathroom, attempting to make time last as long as possible, enjoying each others company over a long, relaxed breakfast in Randy's room. Anything to avoid possible public confrontation in the dining room downstairs. Well that's what they told themselves anyway, the truth of the matter being far simpler, neither of them wanted it to end, to ruin the moment, emerge back into reality. To face Ted.

Ted.

Cody shook his head trying not to think about it, but desperately needing to come up with something to say before being confronted with him livid again, face to face. Randy eyed him across the table, pushing his empty plate away and reaching for Cody's hands, wringing themselves together in knots, soothing them between his own large palms.

"Hey... what you thinking?"

The low voice rumbled over him, and Cody turned unsure wide blue eyes upward, shrugging as he looked back down, "I dunno man, it's just Ted, he's... I just don't know what to say to him, he's gonna know, he's gonna think I _lied_ to him..."

"Don't say anything to him then. Not at first, get the night out of the way at least... Look if he's still acting like a jackass later we can sit down and talk to him then, yeah?"

"Yeah okay, I guess." Cody breathed a huge sigh, shoulders drooping visibly and Randy's heart went out to him. He made his way round the table and pulled him gently to his feet,

"Don't try deal with it all now before it even happens, one step at a time and all that. Come on, we gotta make a move."

"Yeah..."

"Codes, I'm really sorry,"

Cody looked up into his eyes as Randy looked genuinely crestfallen, "Don't be, I'm not,"

"I just feel bad that you two are falling out over..."

"You know what? Fuck him." Cody nodded at Randy's incredulous expression,

"But you two are..."

"Exactly and if that still wasn't enough for him to believe me then he can fuck off. I don't need a friend like that."

"Well... hopefully it won't come to that."

"Hmph. Hopefully." Cody paused a moment, hesitant, looking at Randy questioningly as he leant back on the edge of the table, "Before we go, I was thinking, and I, well I just don't get it, I… what… look, are you sure about this?"

Randy looked at him silently for a moment, knowing already what was coming, he sat back down, preparing himself for the worst, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what the fuck are you _doing_? What are _we_ doing?"

"I dunno man…" he said sadly, before Cody suddenly continued in a rush, words falling out on top of each other.

"Well, maybe you should think about it, and, and come to your senses, cos… cos I don't wanna be the one who fucks everything up for you…"

"Cody, stop. Just… stop, okay? I don't _wanna_ think about it…" He raked his hands over his shorn head with a sigh, the vision of despair, "I don't _wanna_ mess anything up either, but I feel like there's more risk of that if I _do_ think about it, too much, you know?" he stood up with a frustrated growl, pacing around the table,

"But I don't wanna think about _any_ of that right now, 'cos I'm happy for once, right here, right now, with you… you know? I don't wanna think I just wanna… _feel_, just let me live it, please? Let me… I dunno… "

He sank back down into his seat, taking Cody's hand again and implored him earnestly, "I knew this was coming, I knew you'd be thinking like this… but let me explain first before you go making any rash decisions… okay?"

Cody nodded, as intrigued by Randy's words as Randy himself was, "I feel like I'm… l_iving_, I mean _actually_ living, and I feel like I'm more in my senses now than I ever have been before in my entire life… but I don't wanna overthink it and 'come to my senses'… and I know what you mean Cody, but whose senses anyway? What senses? Whatever ones 'society deems fit'?" he air quoted sarcastically, "Cos I feel like I'm already there… like I've only just got there, and…"

He looked up again into the deep blue eyes staring at him in confusion, "and that it's here… with you," he finished simply, shrugging, moving to draw his hands away, embarrassed at his sudden revelation, it came as much of a shock to him as it obviously did to Cody who was still sitting completely dumbfounded.

"Cos Codes, I feel like, I dunno, this is all new to me, you know that, I mean I'm sure it's all a bit of a revelation to us both, you know? But last night, it was like… like someone turned the light bulb back on in my head or something… it didn't really feel like it just came outta nowhere, not for me…"

He said it so quietly Cody wasn't sure he'd heard him right, and Randy fully refused to look at him now, head in his hands on the table.

"Cos what we did, what you did to me last night, I've always wanted to do that…"

He looked up, briefly meeting Cody's eye to reiterate the fact, "…and I knew it too, I've always known, I just ignored it, you know like repressed it to the point where it didn't really exist anymore, carried on doing what I was supposed to be doing, keeping up appearances, all of that. But I knew deep down it wasn't what I really wanted. But I didn't think it'd ever happen, I wasn't going to let it, you know, I'm stronger than that, I have a career, a wife to think about…"

He got up again, arms gesticulating wildly, agitated as he ranted, "… but everything you were saying, about Ted, that stuff he thought, it got me thinking, it rang true, and I… I didn't know that I… I didn't realise how… I didn't know how I felt until I said it, the thing about you… about choosing you, but I meant it," he all but whispered softly, staring at the ground.

"Cos things have changed since you got here, in my head I mean, I didn't realise it til now… I mean right this second… It's like this is my life, spending most of the week on the road, with you, it's what I do, it's where I live, where I belong… where I _want_ to be… When I go home, I feel like, like I'm in the way, under Sam's feet, she doesn't want me there, not really, definitely no more than the two days she has to put up with me as it is… and… I dunno, I used to always live for the weekend, now the whole time I'm there I just can't wait to come back to work…"

He sighed again as he sat back down, still refusing to look up, scared of the reaction he might find to his unexpected tirade.

"So yeah, to answer your question, I _am_ sure about this."

******************

The ride over to the arena, despite being filled with amiable chatter, was also fraught with impending doom as far as Cody was concerned. The closer they got, the quieter he became.

"Dude..."

"_What_?"

"Hey no need to take my head off," Randy reached over and squeezed his jean clad thigh, gently rubbing the tense muscle through the material.

"Sorry man." Cody relaxed into his touch, a calmness washing over him as he thought of all that had happened since last night, and an excitement at what possibly could still happen in the future, but he pushed it all back down and locked it away for later, not wanting to get his hopes up too much.

"He's not gonna know just by looking at you Codes, unless you act all guilty as soon as you lay eyes on him,"

"Yeah I know."

They lapsed into silence the last few minutes as they took in their surroundings, pulling slowly out of the traffic and into the arena.

"Ready?"

"Nope."

Ted watched them over the top of his steering wheel as they pulled into the parking lot, blood boiling almost instantly at the sight, slumping down in his seat to avoid detection as he took in their easy banter, comfortable mannerisms in each others presence, unaware they were being scrutinised. He wondered if Cody had told Randy what had gone down, he must've, surely?  
He never came back to the room last night after all...

He felt terrible, he was still mad, still thought he was right and was upset at being deceived, but he didn't know why he'd been so angry the day before, he had no right, and he definitely shouldn't have taken it out on Cody the way he did. He wanted to just walk up and slot in with them like he usually would've done, but he didn't think he had the right after the way he'd behaved. He wasn't sure if Cody would even want to speak to him again right now.  
The hurt expression on that innocent looking young face as he'd spat vitriol at him flashed through Ted's mind and he cringed, still clutching his phone in his hand like he'd done the whole of the night before, wanting it to ring, but it didn't, he wasn't surprised, what with Cody undeniably being with Randy. He'd wanted to send him a message to say he was sorry, but he didn't, because he wasn't.

He watched as they walked around to get all the stuff out of the back, Ted frowning as Randy smiled fondly at Cody as he spoke, he could see it on his face, the way his eyes fixed on him, laughing as he gesticulated excitedly about something, a hand gently on his back as they approached the door, and Ted was sure he wasn't imagining it like Cody insisted.

He decided to keep out of the way, to just watch, lure them into a false sense of security so to speak, before triumphantly producing all his evidence. He wasn't sure exactly what he hoped to achieve, he just wanted to be proved right, but little did he know it was all his own fault that he had anything to prove at all.

Upon entering the arena, both sets of deep blue eyes scanned the halls continuously for any sign of Ted, to no avail as they eventually reached the locker rooms. Randy wanted to have a little chat about the plan for the match, needing to get a few things worked out before they went live, but Ted was nowhere to be found. No one had seen him, no one had heard from him.

It wasn't until literally three minutes before they were due to walk onto the titantron that he appeared beside Cody, who did a double take at him as he shook himself, jumping up and down on the spot.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he hissed, eyes darting behind to where the other guys were limbering up,

"I could ask the same of you."

"Oh really? Like you don't know."

"You could've at least told me you weren't coming back to the room last night Cody,"

"Ted, after the way you spoke to me yesterday, the last fucking thing I wanted to do was talk to you. And for the record, nothing's fucking changed."

"Fine. Suits me."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"You said it."

"Fuck you,"

At that Cody snapped, his hands suddenly clenched at his sides to stop from throwing Ted to the wall by his neck, and he seethed into his face, the betrayal marring his features as he spat, "No _fuck you Ted_, fuck _you_. You're supposed to be my_ friend_, 'no matter what' you always said, _no matter what,_ but as soon as you think something's not to your liking, not to your impossibly high moral standards, well it all flies out the window doesn't it _Teddy_? So fuck _you_,"

He spun back around as their music hit and he stalked out amidst the stares of everyone backstage, one pair of eyes in particular, unbeknown to them both, shooting daggers into the back of Ted's head as he followed Cody into the arena.

Randy emerged from the shadows, positioning himself in front of the large monitor, watching intently.

"What the fuck was that?" Steph whispered as she took her spot beside him, to which he shrugged, eyes fixed on the ring, watching the body language and the heat practically visible in the air.

"Hmm," she huffed at him, wanting the inside info, still trying to delve into the inner workings of Randy's mind as she kept one eye on the monitor and one on him as he cringed and seethed in turn, watching Cody cop a major CM Punk boot to the face then Ted appear to save him, dragging him from the ring only to drop Cody on his head instead. Randy was beside himself with disbelief, fury barely contained as he stared and paced like a caged animal.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him," he spat, eyes going wide as Ted stole Cody's pin and then refused to even acknowledge him as Cody raised his hand in victory, at least attempting to keep up the charade, whereas Ted, showing exactly what he thought of the olive branch offered when he shook Cody's hand, crushing it instead in his palm before forcibly whacking him on the head, on the exact spot he knew he'd dropped him on before.

As they started to make their way backstage, Steph turned to Randy sternly, "Leave. Now." and he didn't hesitate at the look on her face, heading to the locker room, smashing his fist into various walls and doors, steam practically visible emanating from every pore.

The minute they were out of sight of the baying crowd, before Steph even had a chance to step in, they were sizing each other up, at each others throats, spitting and hissing back and forth all up in each others faces until Cody ended up pinned to the wall this time as Ted gasped in pain, Cody's knee sinking into his groin at full force as he struggled against the large fist blocking his windpipe.

"Enough! I said..."

It took three attempts before either man responded, Steph resorting to digging her nails into Ted's arm to drag him off.

"...ENOUGH! What the FUCK was that DiBiase?"

Ted just stood glaring, his eyes never leaving Cody's as his chest rose and fell dramatically, a snarl ready on his lips, legs ready to spring back into action at any moment.

"I'll deal with you later. Get out of my sight. And you..." she turned to Cody, back still pressed up against the wall as she batted his hand away to rub at the marks on his neck, and once Ted had disappeared she took his arm, "What's going on?"

"Nothing,"

She fixed him with a disbelieving glare, "Okay, now all of that _nothing_, Randy saw every bit of it, I'm sure you can imagine the state he's in... find him, let him know you're okay, keep him away from Ted. Got it?"

"Yeah,"

"And then fucking do whatever it is you do Cody that calms him down, understood?"

Cody nodded, his brow furrowing as he tried to decipher whatever it was she was getting at, "Good. Go."

She sent him off with a peck on the cheek, literally pushing him in the direction Randy had stormed, and Cody found him before too long.

He stood stock still, hands on his head and staring up at the ceiling, his eyes darting to the door as soon as Cody entered and he was over there in a flash, just managing to stop himself from reaching out to pull Cody to him. His eyes frantically raked all over, seeking any dent, any bump, anything to fuel his fury, eyes caressing him when his body couldn't.

"He's fucking dead,"

The look on Cody's face pleaded with him to drop it, and he moved to sit on the nearest bench, suddenly realising the extent of the agony he was in.

"Are you okay?" Randy knelt down in front of him, trying desperately to refrain from any tell tale physical contact, as much as he wanted to say fuck it to the world and just hold him, but he couldn't, not here, not with half the roster looking on. "I'm gonna kill him," he slid onto the bench next to him, eyes frantically searching the downcast face for signs of affirmation, "If he's hurt you Cody, I swear..."

The voice rumbled over him like thunder, too low for anyone else to pick up the words, but the meaning behind them not lost on Cody and he was practically brimming with emotion as he struggled to reply, "I know," They locked eyes, before Randy rose, rifling in his locker and throwing his pack of Marlboro and a lighter in Cody's direction in quick succession before heading for the door, turning to wait, holding it open as Cody followed him through.

The slam of the heavy fire escape door resonated behind them as they stepped into the darkness, the cool evening air a pleasant change from the sweat drenched sock stench of the locker rooms. As soon as he was sure no one was around, no prying eyes, Randy dragged Cody into the corner as he lit up, gently running his hands over the flushed cheeks and pulling him in for close inspection before he took his first toke.

"Are you okay? Really?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You better be." Randy lit his own smoke and leant back against the wall as Cody laughed, leaning in further as Randy unexpectedly draped his arm across his shoulders, squeezing gently and resting their heads together with a sigh. "I meant it you know..."

"What?"

"If he even thinks about hurting you, he's fucking dead," he squeezed tighter in emphasis, "I mean it, seriously, what the fuck is his problem anyway? Such a fucking dick."

Cody relished the impassioned words, words directed at him, for him, and the emotion rose inside of him until he felt it was about to explode from his chest, and he placed a chaste kiss on Randy's temple before he realised what he was doing. Embarrassed, he drew away, thinking he'd overstepped the mark out there where anyone could potentially be watching them, but Randy pulled him back, throwing the remainder of his forgotten smoke to the floor.

"Where do you think you're going?" He wrapped his arms around Cody's torso and held him there, face to face, resting their foreheads together and staring into each others eyes as best they could in the dim light.

"This is nice..." Randy whispered, and a shiver ran through Cody's entire body as strong warm hands stroked up and down his back, firmly cupping the base of his neck as he tilted his head upwards, their mouths meeting slowly and gently at first, then hungry, greedy, as they devoured each other breathlessly once more.

"I've been wanting to do that all night..." Randy's voice rumbled over them as they broke for air, panting and desperate for more.

"Me too," The words were lost on Cody's lips as Randy dove back in one last time.

"Sorry, I can't help it. What've you done to me Codes?"

"I dunno, it's so weird, what are we doing? What the fuck are we even thinking?"

A slightly hurt look crossed Randy's features, unnoticed by Cody in the dark, "I dunno, I don't think we _are_ thinking, not really... "

"Well if that's what it takes... to... to, keep you, then I'm never thinking again," He punctuated his words with gentle kisses, smiling back into the giant grin that had broken out over Randy's face.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"Me too."

"Randy..."

"Yeah?"

"Your match is on..."

"_Fuck_…"

They sprinted back inside, 'Here Comes The Money' already ringing out around the venue as Shane climbed into the ring, Randy practically skidding to a halt at the entrance to the ramp, a raised eyebrow from Steph the only indication she noticed them at all, and Randy stepped out to do his thing, Cody taking up the position he'd been in earlier next to an unexpectedly smiling Steph.

"Sorry we're late..." Cody whispered, looking bashfully through his lashes at her as he averted his gaze, before fixing his eyes steadfast to the monitor as Randy didn't even make it to the ring before Shane was on him.

"That's okay," she carefully hid her smirk as she responded, bumping shoulders with him as he fixed her with the puppy dog eyes that worked every single time, "Just don't let it happen again,"

"We won't,"

She smirked again, and they both lapsed into a companionable silence as they watched the show, Steph not for a moment unaware of where his eyes were trained. But it wasn't until the time drew ever closer for the run in that they both began to look around, Ted still hadn't appeared, and Steph was starting to formulate a backup plan just in case he didn't show.

* * *

Ted sat alone in the deserted locker room, everyone else either watching the match in the mess room, in the ring, finished for the night or in the showers. He repeatedly bashed the back of his head over and over into the cold steel of the locker door he was leaning against from his place on the floor. Suddenly he was startled from his thoughts by the quiet ringing of a phone somewhere nearby, he could feel it's vibration running down the steel and stood up to investigate, because he knew that ringtone anywhere, it was Randy's. He looked around guiltily as he opened the door, quite unsure why he was prying like this anyway, but picked up the phone as it continued to buzz around on the shelf in front of him. His heart almost stopped for a moment as the caller ID flashed up, it was Sam. Randy's wife. The phone stilled, going to voice mail. Before he realised what he was doing he picked it up and hit call, holding the phone to his ear,

"Uh… Randy?"

"Hi Sam,"

"Who's that?"

"It's me, Teddy, uh, Randy's left his phone in my bag, he's uh, in the ring… now…"

"Oh I know, I always ring him when he's out there, you know, just to leave a good luck message, he can get it when he's ready then you see, it's uh, easier that way…" she trailed off as she realised how that probably sounded, "Sorry, I just uh, why are you ringing me back? I wasn't expecting him to leave his phone anywhere… well maybe Cody's bag but… what?" she broke off again as Ted laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, well, of course, who else's bag would it be?"

"What are you trying to say Teddy?" Sam asked quietly, her voice suddenly deadly serious.

"What am I trying to say?" his own voice was menacing in response, "Well Sam, let's just think about that for a moment, shall we? What could I possibly be trying to say about that lying cheating…"

"Ted, now you listen to me and you listen good, you leave them alone, do you hear?"

"What the fuck? Are you threatening me Sam?!" Ted was incredulous,

"You can take that any way you want, Teddy, they're not hurting anyone, and don't you _dare_ go making any waves that can harm either of them or their careers, do you understand? If I hear…"

"If you hear what exactly Sam? A true word out of either of their filthy, disgusting mouths?" Ted was cocky now, but flabberghasted and truly flustered that he was even having this conversation, "How can you condone this? You're his wife!"

"Exactly, which is why I'll do anything to protect him, both of them, Cody is like a brother to _all_ three of us Teddy…"

Ted's voice raised an octave, his high and mighty attitude coming to the fore, "Brother?! Well Samantha, brothers don't normally fuck in the eyes of the Lord…"

"Oh shut up! In the eyes of the Lord nothing, if they make each other happy…"

"Oh I'm sure they do! And how the hell are you okay with that?! Well at least they seem to have actually _told_ you, been honest with the wife at least, good old Randy, that's more than they felt they could be with me, getting all defensive and blatantly lying to my fucking face!"

Ted was shouting now, oblivious to time ticking away the more worked up he became, "And I'm curious, what exactly did they say? Oh yeah Sam, my lovely wife, light of my life, by the way, behind your sweet little back I'm fucking…"

"SHUT UP! They don't _need_ to tell me anything, I've got eyes Ted, just like you do, so just shut up, and leave them alone!" and she hung up, the line disconnecting in his ear.

* * *

"What the hell is going on with you lot tonight Cody? He's got about three seconds, before I fire his ass..."

"I dunno..." he trailed off as Ted walked round the corner, smacked him in the face, continued straight past, and took his spot at the entrance, less than a second before they were due to run on.

At Steph's nod they took their cue, eager to escape her unimpressed glare as they ran in, the show of unity literally that, all for show.

The change in Randy's demeanor once he clocked them and the big red mark across Cody's face was instantaneous. He knew instantly who was responsible. Watching Cody execute a vicious crossrhodes, leaving Shane prostate at his feet, he pushed Ted to the side, fixing him with a look surely capable of worse than turning him into mere stone, no, Randy had other things in mind.

If for just one second Ted had looked into his eyes and seen the fury there, the pure anger as Randy wiped the back of his hand across his face, he might've thought twice about his actions, but he didn't see it. The blinkers were well and truely on, seeing only what he wanted to see, what he thought he'd see, what he expected.

As he stood fuming, he did a double take as he looked to the right, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head in disbelief at what was happening right in front of him, in front of the world.  
He was right.

As Randy turned to Cody, eyes penetrating his very soul, he moved closer and closer, his body moving in so close as though at any second their lips would melt together. Cody stared in amazement as Randy's nose brushed mere millimetres from his own, the soft lips plump, tempting, his own lips parting, ready to receive them, his eyes so glued to them he was oblivious to the path of Randy's hand as it rose, almost as though in slow motion. Cody's eyes suddenly widened in realisation as the long fingers briefly brushed across his cheek, along his jaw, before curling around under his sensitive hairline and he felt the gentle squeeze get tighter, posessively wrapping around the base of his neck as Randy mouthed the words,

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Cody nodded, attempting to supress an almost giddy grin as he was suddenly brought back to normal speed, to reality in a flash, realising what had just happened and how it possibly looked, to the world, to Ted.

"Fucking fags…" he spat under his breath, his distain written all over his face.  
And as Randy was backing himself into the corner, Cody knew in an instant that the viciousness of that punt to Shane's skull was clearly harder than was initially intended, it had been building all day, it was clear, it was final, but whether or not Ted understood that the message was directed at him was another story.

They all played their part in the midst of the high drama that unfolded, most of which Ted wasn't even aware of seeing as he hadn't bothered to show up for the briefing, so at least the look on his face was authentic a few minutes later when Steph took the sudden RKO, but the most dramatic turn of events happened when they returned backstage, no more pretending, nowhere to hide, as it all came to a head.

He found himself instantly pinned to the wall, flashbacks of an hour ago, of his own similar actions toward Cody coming back to haunt him, fresh in his mind

as he struggled against Randy's vice like grip around his neck, unrelenting as he hissed in his face.

"So _Teddy_, how do you like it, huh? Not so nice when the tables are turned, _is it_? No, didn't think so. So are you going to enlighten us as to exactly what your fucking problem is? Cos personally Teddy, I think we need to sit down and have a little chat, don't you? I, for one, would be very interested to hear exactly what it is you have to say, I'm a fair man, I'll give you a chance to explain yourself before I break your fucking face."

Yet in a sudden fit of schoolboy petulance, Ted decided he no longer cared, no longer gave a shit, what they got up to was their own business, and why the hell did he care so much about it anyway? He didn't even know. Things had just blown up so quickly, so out of proportion, that none of them really even knew why they were fighting, and he certainly didn't want to talk about it here in front of half the oh so curious roster.

"Can't we talk about this later?" he choked out from under the unrelenting grip,

"No, we'll talk about it now,"

"Okay, if you insist!"

Cody's eyes widened from his vantage point off to the side and he jumped in to drag Randy away, "Let's not do this here though, yeah? Guys please…"

Ted smirked at him, his face portraying exactly what he was thinking without even having to say a word, "You sure about that Cody? Last time I checked you seemed to quite enjoy having an audience for your sordid little _fag_ affair," he seethed in his ear as he pushed his way past, both Cody and Randy hot on his heel.

"What did you just say?" Randy's hand had lashed out before he even realised what he was doing and slammed Ted into the nearest door, directing him inside and backing him up against the wall, nose to nose.

"I said…" Ted began slowly, his voice low, trying to remain calm, but Randy was intimidating at the best of times let alone in the middle of a confrontation,

"What the fuck is your goddamn problem DiBiase? Tell me!"

"NO RANDY! What's _YOURS_?! You're fucking _married_ man, how could you do this to her? Don't you realise what that means? Are you even aware that your precious little wife knows all about you two and just tried to _defend_ you both to me?! That's what MY problem is, you fucking whore…"

Randy stood stock still, his hands falling to his sides in shock as he took a step backwards In horror. "What did you just say?"

"Yeah, you fucking heard… she _KNOWS_ man, she fucking knows, and for some strange fucking reason that boggles my mind, she seemed perfectly fine with it! I mean what the fuck is this world coming to?"

"When.. were you speaking… to my wife?" Randy growled, stepping forward to stop nose to nose, hands primed as if itching to take hold around his neck and squeeze tight, and Cody had never seen him go so pale, he was visibly shaking with rage.

"Were you going to _tell_ my wife _Teddy_?" His voice was menacingly low and Ted actually cowered under the excruciatingly hostile and disappointed stare, "Did you ring up my wife, to try and land us in the shit? What exactly did you hope to achieve? Were you _trying_ to ruin my life _Ted_? Answer me!" he screamed in his face, his anger paramount now and knew no bounds at the betrayal he felt cutting him like a knife.

Cody was frozen behind Randy, staring at Ted, the shock and anger prevalent on his face making Ted feel guilty as hell, Cody just couldn't fathom that his so called friend had actually done that to him. He looked up when Randy suddenly took a step back, rolling his shoulders out and closing his eyes. He took a deep breath, looking at the ceiling, composing himself before he spoke again.

"Were you shocked to find then, _Teddy_, that she already knew?"

Ted nodded his head, petrified at the way Randy kept spitting out his name, this calm Randy even more terrifying than the one all up in his face. "Yeah, see… even she could see it! I told you man…"

"You wanna know why she could see it, Ted?"

Ted and Cody both just looked at him in confusion as he continued, "Cos I told her," he said simply, ignoring the gasps from both sides.

"But why the fuck would you do that?" Ted was incredulous, "You accuse me of trying to ruin your life but you got a death wish all of your own Randy,"

"Did it really sound like that to you Ted? Did it? Like she wanted to betray me, destroy my career, like you obviously had no qualms doing?"

"No…" he admitted, unable to grasp any possible reason why, it was the lowest of the low in his book, as far as he could see, Randy and Cody had committed the ultimate sin, and now he didn't even have any theoretical ally to side with. "I don't get it though, why did you tell her? And why didn't she want to string you up by the balls until they fall off like any sane woman would?"

Randy sighed, not far off doing the very same thing to Ted, but Cody was equally desperate to know the answer to that aswell as he stared back and forth between them, saying nothing himself, just listening intently. He watched intrigued as Randy actually seemed to be blushing somewhat under the scrutiny, although he wasn't looking at either of them his feigned nonchalence didn't go unnoticed to Cody as he started hesitantly.

"She may have had a vague idea already… Let's just say, that Sam and I, we always had a, very adventurous, shall we say, uh, time in the bedroom, and she knows what I… what I like her to do to me… is uh… probably more suited to someone… of a slightly different anatomical persuasion…"

Ted stared goggle eyed and Cody looked shocked, and slightly embarrassed as he looked away, surprised, although he shouldn't have been, what with the eagerness and ease Randy seemed to accommodate him the night before. Especially his rather generous endowment, if he did say so himself…

"What? No way…"

"Yes way, Ted,"

"So do you play with dildos and stuff? Did you, like, what's that thing where someone licks your ass?"

"Fucks sake…"

"What? That's kinda hot, did you use the dildos on her too? Did she let you…"

Randy stalked closer to him again, his admission making him feel the need to show an overt display of masculinity all of a sudden, "You shut the hell up,"

"Just asking, you brought it up,"

"You're such a dick,"

"Oh I'm the dick? At least I don't get my wife to rim my ass and fuck me with a cock substitute…"

Randy didn't even hesitate, he just smacked him square on the jaw, and calmly sat back down, folding his arms across his chest and regarding the stunned face still backed up against the wall across from him.

"So, tell me _why_ you thought all that stuff about us Ted, I wanna know what made _you_ think it in the first place, tell me!"

"So you're admitting it now huh? Fucking finally. And you wanna know what made me think you were a fucking fa…" Randy was back on him in a flash, hands actually pinning him to the wall by his throat.

"Ted!" Cody broke in, his voice choked with emotion, "Don't! Fucking stop this, okay? Please, I've… I've had enough of all this bullshit! We're supposed to be friends man, we shouldn't be fighting like this…"

"Well you should've thought about that before you fucking LIED to me! Shouldn't you?! HUH?! Cos you're right, we ARE supposed to be friends, except friends don't hide shit from each other like this then deny it when they get fucking caught!" Ted was screaming again, and Randy dropped him like he was something disgusting he found on the bottom of his shoe, shoving him into the nearest chair.

"Right, let's just get one thing straight here for a minute Ted, you were wrong. You were completely and totally wrong, and you owe Cody an apology."

"Pfffffft!"

"Now!"

"How can you say that? You just fucking admitted it two seconds ago! How can you so blatantly stand there in front of me and lie to my face like that Randy?! I saw what just happened out there in that ring! You fucking… _caressed_ him!" he spat the word out savagely as if it left a bad taste in his mouth, "I thought you were gonna kiss him for a second! In front of everyone!"

Two pairs of eyes boggled in his direction for a second before he spoke again, slowly seating himself across from Ted, regarding him calmly.

A slight flush rose up Cody's neck as a large hand reached out and drew him nearer as Randy spoke, "I didn't mean to…but, well I wanted to, I'm not gonna lie to you Ted, and I admit I almost forgot myself there for a moment, I actually can't explain what happened to me right then, but what I can explain, is how very wrong you were about everything you said to Cody, and he deserves an apology."

"I'm not apologising til I get an explanation!"

"You don't deserve an explanation!"

"Why?!"

"YOU DROPPED HIM ON HIS FUCKING HEAD!"

Ted just glowered at him, crossing his arms across his chest and saying nothing.

"Fine, have it your way,"

"Randy…" Randy was on his feet and heading for the door before anyone could stop him, but as he reached it he stopped, turning back to lock eyes with Cody at the soft words he'd just spoken.

"Randy wait," he repeated, the pleading in his voice acting like an instant pacifier to Randy, "Let's just tell him…" his eyes turned back to Ted and he regarded him through his lashes briefly before taking a deep breath to look him full in the face. As he felt the comforting touch of Randy's hand on his shoulder in support, he began quietly.

"You were wrong Ted, you were so fucking wrong, there was never a single thing between us, exactly like I told you, we were just friends dude, really good friends. But all the things you said to me yesterday, you made me feel so… I was so fucking angry at you!"

"He was so angry and upset that I made him tell me what you'd said."

"Yeah. And Randy was shocked!"

"Real fucking shocked!"

"He was, honest, like I was when you first said it to me! And then we talked about it all, and wondered what made you think it in the first place…"

"And then we got all kinda embarrassed and like, real fucking awkward about it."

"Heh, yeah." Cody chuckled, "Cos he was in the bath when I told him,"

"See!" Ted interjected, "It's things like that! Exactly like that! I just don't get it! Why the fuck were you in the bath together in the first place?!"

Cody sighed in frustration, quickly reaching the end of his tether, "We weren't _in_ the fucking bath together you dick!" to which Randy burst out laughing.

"Well not at that point anyway…" he added with a snort.

Ted stared at him boggle eyed for a moment, trying to ascertain exactly what they were getting at, "But why were you both even in _that_ room at the same time?! Do you see what I mean? Anyway.." he shook his head, "So what are you saying? That there was nothing going on before but you thought you'd give it a try?! At my suggestion?!"

"Well… yeah."

"Yep. It was all your fault."

"All my fault?!"

"Yeah. If you hadn't been so insistent, so sure about it, we'd never have discussed it, probably never even would've crossed our minds at all."

"Yeah probably not." Randy agreed, slipping his arm around Cody's shoulders, "And that would've been a damn shame," he whispered directly into his ear, chuckling as the instant blush crept up Cody's cheeks again.

"So, what," Ted narrowed his eyes at the intimate exchange, "Are you like, together now or what?"

"We're not… anything, Teddy, we're just… us."

"Taking things as they come, being there…"

"Yeah." They both nodded at Ted's now more relaxed face as Cody continued, "And you're the first person who knows, the only person… and it'd be good if we could keep it that way man,"

"Hm, " Ted arched an eyebrow, "Might wanna tell that to the whole world who just saw your little display out there in the ring…"

"Well," Randy jumped in quickly, "If as you say, you have a stockpile of evidence against us doing things like that all the time, then it won't be anything new now, will it?"

Ted actually laughed, albeit sarcastically, "Yeah I guess you're right. You really should see some of the stuff you know, I mean seriously, dude…"

"Sounds like you've had a little too much time on your hands in my opinion Ted, you fucking weirdo,"

"Yeah…" The growl in Randy's voice kept Ted on tenterhooks and he knew Randy was right, why the hell had he let this consume him to the point he got on his high horse about something that was none of his business, because if he was completely honest with himself he didn't even care what they got up to behind closed doors, like he'd said originally, he was more just, pissed that something so monumental was going on with them and they didn't want to tell him, for whatever reason, and it hurt, 'cos surely that couldn't be entirely true, what they'd just said, that it only happened last fucking night, because of what he'd said?! Did they really expect him to believe that? Maybe that was true, maybe they only just got it together, finally, last night, but there'd been something between them for ages, of that he was certain. "Yeah,"

"Yeah. Makes you sound like a bit of a jeaous wife or something, but regardless, I wouldn't mind seeing some of your so called evidence if I'm honest," Cody said sternly.

"Uh, yeah okay."

"Yeah. I wanna see what got you so damn worked up, what all the fuss was about."

"Me too."

"Okay, okay, fine." Ted nodded, "So…"

"So…"

"So…" Cody chimed in again, "Let's just call it a night for now, yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"Teddy…" he stopped hesitantly on his way to the door,

"Yeah?"

"Do you hate me?"

"Hate you? I never fucking hated you man… I dunno, maybe I _was_ jealous like Randy said," he shrugged, "But not like that!" he added quickly, "Jealous of all the time you spent together and I felt left out or something, I dunno… do you, do you hate me?"

Cody shrugged as he turned back to the door, saying nothing as he just walked straight through.

.com/?d=H81RWE 0J no way out. 3:10 is where pt1 of this fic starts  
.de/watch/5978456/WWE_RAW_16_2_09_3_12 real bad quality but it gives you the idea, this is the footage of cody and ted's match the next night on raw where ted saves cody then drops him on his head. 3:10 again weirdly  
.com/?d=UUIE3C FC raw :D


End file.
